A wish
by Kaien Brief
Summary: M'gan has heard stories at school about a powerful wish so what will M'gann wish for on this special occasion? A hint of Spitfire if you tilt your head and close one eye and squint really hard with the other


**You know what today is? Yes it is November 11, 2011, many a Facebook group has been dedicated to this day. Everyday children (and teens) all over America makes a wish when the clock strikes 11:11. So while in my calculus class preparing for my wish that my neck will heal, it is currently in a brace :'( , I was also anticipating today's new episode my mind decided to blend the two.**

**But more importantly have a good Veteran's Day and make sure you thank our wonderful men and women who have risked and sacrificed so much**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>The air was hot and humid making it hard to breath. The swampy forest was very dense with trees growing tightly clustered and the ground was made up of extremely slippery mud with a thick fog filling the air.<p>

The Team had fought baddies in just about every terrain and always succeeded in the end. However this place played on everyone's weaknesses. The heat was causing all of the team to start breathing heavily and Aqualad and Miss Martian were having a very difficult time keeping up. The trees and fog were not friendly to Artemis since an archer is a long range fighter and her range of sight was significantly cut down. Kid Flash and Superboy weren't happy with the trees either, no room to run and any brash moves typical of the clone caused trees to tumble down. This was dangerous for the team and let the bad guys know where to run from. And of course the slip n slide ground was not helping anyone. Really Robin and his ninja abilities would have been the only one still capable of fighting efficiently. _Would _have been if he wasn't in Gotham helping Batman with Joker who had been leading them in a wild chase that started early that morning.

All in all this was a crappy day for everyone. When the Justice League asked them to track down two escaped criminals from a local prison they eagerly accepted the chance to skip school. No one wondered why these two criminals would catch the attention of the League, non-super villain escapees were usually the police's responsibility, but it was painfully obvious that these men would not be easy to catch in these conditions.

"Ouch! Idiot!" The irritated blonde's voice carried through the air and was followed by the sound of a falling tree. The sound of the crash that should have followed did not thanks to Miss M.

"_Conner be careful, you almost squished Wally and Artemis."_

"_Sorry M'gann I thought I heard the escapees."_

"_Nope," _Artemis' inner voice was as irked as her outer, _"Kid Klutz here just decided to crash into me."_

"_Hey! It's not my fault I can't break; there is absolutely no traction here."_

"_Well maybe you should use your head and-"_

"_Stop fighting now," _commanded a heavily breathing Atlantean, _"We need to focus on the task at hand. Those convicts are murderers, we must not let them escape. Now everyone be careful and follow my lead."_

Kaldur may insist he was not ready for the position of command but you would be hard pressed to find anyone who agreed. The team respected him and he knew how to get their heads back into the game whenever these all too frequent situations arose. Immediately the teens silently obeyed their leader's orders and continued their search for their prey. The only sounds were heard were breathing, the squishing of mud under foot, and Wally's stomach growling.

"_Seriously Baywatch? Can you not turn off your speedster appetite for like two seconds?" _Of course no leader could keep these two from snapping at each other for too long.

"_Fast metabolism, forgot to restock my cupboards, and it's like eleven something so no Arty I cannot turn off my appetite."_

M'gann's eyes widened and she hastily jumped into the conversation, _"Wait a second what time is it exactly?"_

"_Umm 11:06," _Artemis answered, _"We've been out here awhile, why?"_

"_Ooohh because this is our lucky break we'll be out of here in no time!" _The Martian's joyful thoughts confused her team.

Conner was the one to ask his girlfriend the question they all shared, _"M'gann what are you talking about?"_

"_It's November eleventh today remember?"_ No response. _"The year 2011?" _Some cricket noises would fit in the background perfectly right now. _"Do you guys seriously not know what's going on? Everyday people at my school make wishes at 11:11and today is even better because it's 11:11 on 11/11/11."_

"_That's just a myth with absolutely no base in science-"_

"_That's because it's magic Wally."_

Kaldur decided to end the conversation now since it was distracting the team from the mission. _"While I myself practice the mystic arts I must agree with Wally that this is highly illogical. It also has nothing to do with the situation at hand."_

"_But Kaldur we could wish the convicts to be captured."_

M'gann began a countdown in hear head while the rest of the team choose to ignore her and continue their search. After finding nothing, the same as the past couple hours, the search seemed truly futile. Kaldur was trying to think of a new strategy when an odd noise was heard about ten feet in front of him followed by some rather colorful vocabulary. _"That way! Hurry!"_

The team converged on the source of the ruckus to find the convicts tied up hanging in the trees.

Wally walked up to them curious, "How on Earth?"

A wicked cackle answered Wally. From high up in the trees Robin jumped down just in front of his prisoners. "Thought you guys could use a hand."

"But I thought you were with Bats." Wally would never get used to his best friend just popping out of nowhere.

"We caught Joker and jailed him, though he will probably get back out, then I got the choice of going to school or coming here." The teens still were marveling at their luck while a very happy Martian did a little victory dance in the background.

"See? I told you guys my wish would work."

"M'gann I already told you that wish was bogus just look at the times-"

Artemis walked up to Wally and shook her head. "Give it up Baywatch, you are not going to win this debate."

That was perhaps the first time the speedster ever followed the archer's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it the wish or are Robin's ninja skills just that good?<strong>

**Please review :) criticism welcomed as long as it is constructive**


End file.
